We challenge you to a basketball game!
by xmen fanatic-aka-I LUV MUTANTS
Summary: The brotherhood need to find a new hobby for Wanda but will her new hobby be the one thing tht could earn each Brotherhood member a place in the Acolytes.


This is shockingly long :S But moves very fast. My friend read it and really enjoyed it so I hope everyone else does to!

We challenge you to a basket ball game...

The brotherhood house shook from side to side as Wanda, once again, lost her temper. They had tried reasoning, they had tried scolding, and they had even tried online dating. But nothing stopped her from exploding with rage and destroying half of the boarding house. They were at their wits end, even though half of them didn't even know what "wit" meant. It was obvious that they needed to keep Wanda busy so she wouldn't start freaking out. But the trouble was they couldn't think of what to do.

Freddy recommended wrestling but Pietro objected immediately. "There is no way I'm gonna let my sister in a wrestling ring, she'll kill anyone she goes up against! And we don't really have enough money to pay for the charges." Even though Pietro showed very little concern for his sisters own well being they dropped the wrestling idea. Lance came up with guitar lessons but Wanda denied it, "I'm not playing an instrument, it's like going back to school only this time it sounds terrible." Toad decided upon acting, but Wanda threatened to break his neck if he made her dress up.

So it was finally Pietro's turn, his fellow brotherhood members looked at him intently. Wanda was sick of the dumb suggestions the boys were making and tapped her foot quickly and impatiently, it's tapping sound hit a nerve and Lance started to make the ground shake nervously. Pietro scratched his head trying to look like he was thinking of something but in fact he had no clue, he tried to think of the time when he went to school and what he did. Aside from terrorize people or annoy the x-brats he couldn't think of anything, although he did play a sport for a very short amount of time. Pietro smirked as he stood up and pointed towards his twin sister, "you are gonna learn how to play Basketball!" There was a sudden silence as each member of the brotherhood waited for Wanda's response. She closed her eyes and stopped tapping her foot, both of her hands came out in front of her and she got ready to blow her brother to smithereens when he opened his mouth to speak one last time. "We could all learn! We could practice and learn the rules all together! And then we could start playing games with real teams! Smashing the Bayville team as we go along may I add?" Wanda paused and looked towards Pietro, "so you're saying that if I play Basket...ball, you all will as well?"

Pietro nodded slowly not taking his eyes off Wanda so that he couldn't see the others expressions. She brought her hands back to her sides and smiled evilly, "alright then, when does training begin?"

**Next day**

Lance drove his jeep towards the old basketball court Pietro had managed to find. It was old and decrepit but if Pietro had found a perfect one that wouldn't have been very fun to describe. The glass rings on either end of the court had fallen down and shattered. But aside from that it was in okay condition. Wanda jogged on to the court and frowned at the broken ring lying on the floor. "The one time I will use this name, we need Jean Grey..." she said quietly. Toad heard her and found it was time to save the day, "no way baby cakes! I can fix this! No job is too large for Toad!" He hopped in front of her and spat slime all over the basket, Wanda's gag reflex kicked in and she covered her mouth and looked away. An overfed mutant came stomping in through the door and saw Toad struggling to attach the ring to its original frame. Freddy walked towards him and picked the ring up effortlessly, he placed it in the right place and Toad fastened it to the metal bars that held it up. "Job well done! So baby cakes, gonna give your heroic hero a kiss?" Wanda fluttered her eyelids at him and held her hand out gracefully, Toad held it with his and with a quick flick of her wrist Toad flew backwards through the wall and onto the pavement outside. He moaned and held his head, "it hurts more when she's nice..."

Lance and Pietro finally came through the door carrying all the equipment. Pietro held nothing but the basketball and Lance carried the enormous bag that Pietro had filled with god knows what. Wanda walked over towards her brother and held out her hand for the ball. Her brother hugged it close to him and whimpered like a puppy. Looking at Pietro's baby-ish display Lance rolled his eyes and decided to get everyone doing something productive, "okay peoples! We gonna start training! Does anybody know how to dribble the ball?"

Toad held his hand up in the air and bounced up and down, "yes Tod..." "I know how to dribble! I mean not how to bounce the ball but I can—" Lance cut him off and sighed, "That's not funny, if you're gonna pull jokes make sure they're not too original next time..."

Pietro stroked him imaginary beard, trying to think of a way he could make them all understand how to play, he had played in the past so he knew most of the rules. But trying to get his teammates to follow instructions was like talking to a brick wall. An argument had broken out between Lance and Tod, apparently electricity was far better than plumbing but Toad disagreed. Pietro silenced them with his hand and started to explain the rules, "when you get the ball through the ring it's called a goal, you can't run with the ball but you can bounce it to move... no, that's illegal Blob. It means if you do it we all go to jail, sorry, I thought you didn't know."

After hours of boring-ness they began to play, at first they sucked big time, but after a few hours they got pretty good. Blob jogged up the court slowly and he was usually playing defence, because if he tried to run to fast he smashed holes in the floor. Toad hopped but that's was because he can barely run. And Lance, Wanda and Pietro were all about the same speed. But when the speed demon got sick of running normally his mutant abilities kicked in.

The court was still in bad shape, the previously fixed ring was starting to fall again As much as Wanda still disliked her father she asked if maybe he could help. "His metal powers could come in handy, Wolverine or Colossus may not think so, but if it's metal and needs fixing, dad can do it." She said while crossing her arms, she couldn't appear to have a soft spot that would ruin her reputation.

Magneto finally showed up hours after they had called, he floated in and stood on the ground. "What is it you want from me, not that I should do you any favours after you gave me the wrong address!" Pietro cowered behind his sister, and Wanda just stood there with a blank expression. "We need you to fix that basketball ring; we're practising and need it to be in working order." Magneto blinked a few times and glanced between each and every brotherhood member. "You... you all want to play basketball?" he asked, "but why?" Pietro ran over to his dad and whispered in his ear, a look of astonishment popped onto Magneto's face. "you really think it will work?" Magneto asked solemnly, Pietro nodded quickly and Magneto nodded back, "very well, I will fix this dump up for you."

The ground beneath everyone's feet began to rattle and Pietro turned to yell at Lance, but Lance innocently shrugged, Pietro turned back around to see his father putting his metal powers to good use.

Metal poles hovered above the ground and Toad dove out of the way as one flew straight towards him. They started to twist and bend and eventually started to take a familiar shape. Pietro glared at his father, "you wouldn't..." but it was too late, Magneto had finally gotten his revenge for that prank, "what have you done!" a massive coat hanger hung from the roof of the building they all stood in, Magneto half smiled as he brushed some dirt off his hands. "There you go Pietro; you finally have somewhere to hang all of those stray underwear I found lying around at MY base." Magneto ruffled Pietro's hair and then bent the metal back into the shape of a basketball ring. The self obsessed speed demon squealed as his hair was being ruffled, he smoothed it back with his hands and then started to fiddle with the little spiky bits that poke out at the front. Magneto turned to leave but Toad reached over and tapped him on the shoulder, "hey yo I was wondering..." Toad said reluctantly, "If we, I don't know, maybe challenged the Acolytes to a game of basket ball, and win... could we join your team...?" Magneto turned around and hit Toad in the face with his cape, "um sorry, you really think you can beat my team of mutants? At a basketball game!" the Brotherhood members all nodded enthusiastically, and it was all down to peer pressure that forced Magneto to except, "fine, but you'll have to ask them, I'm not your parent, well I am, but only to two of you!" Magneto tried to understand what he had just said but failed, he turned and left awkwardly. The Brotherhood all cheered, finally a chance for them to be the smallest bit cooler.

"A few more hours of training! Then we'll go beat the snot out of the Acolytes!" Pietro yelled, the Brotherhood groaned and continued to do there drills. "Three man weave! Sorry Wanda three man and a woman weave! Layups! Rebounds! That is not a Layup! Don't hit me, that layup was fine..." The training carried on for hours Pietro continued to call out orders all through the night. Up until Blob sat down on the ground and refused to move until morning. They picked up their stuff and left, well Lance picked up their stuff and everyone else just waited impatiently for him to drive them home.

**Morning XD **

There was an uncomfortable silence as Wanda awoke the next morning. She rubbed her eyes and unlocked her bedroom door. Nobody was home, "they better not have gone back to train without me." She growled, an unwise choice if they had. She walked down the stairs and listened carefully for any noise that the Brotherhood could be making. There was a crash and a yell and the house rattled, "for once I'm not the one breaking things." Wanda stepped into the living room rested against doorway, the ground shook violently, but as some may put it, Wanda had gained some "Earthquake legs" and was no longer concerned for her safety when the floor began to split in half. Lance was shaking furniture all around the room obviously irritated by something Toad had said because the furniture bounced towards him every chance it got. An armchair swung through the air and just missed Tod's head, "Lance! Hey whoa, no need for that! That was a good chair! Ya didn't have to chuck it out the window!" Lance shot back a loathing glare towards Toad. Wanda shook her head, as much as watching her little crusher be attacked was fun, she needed some breakfast before her annoying twin brother ran downstairs and forced everyone to start doing push-ups.

The cereal was always hard to find because Blob had a habit of eating everything and Pietro had a habit of forgetting where he hid everything. But the searches never lasted more than a minute, because Wanda had an acute sense of direction when it came to finding hidden things, probably a trait she obtained while stuck in that stupid asylum but oh well. She poured out some in a bowl and couldn't be bothered to get any milk. She ate the cereal on its own and it tasted fine, she couldn't understand why people would get teased because they ate it without milk. Maybe they were lactose intolerant and if the had milk with their cereal they blew up, or the milk was off and they had a permanent fear that one day they would once again taste off milk. Anyway, Wanda decided she was thinking off the topic, she needed to focus on the big basketball game that may lie ahead. Knowing her twin, he'd be downstairs very soon, after fixing up his poor excuse for hair, and yelling at everyone to get in the car and get ready for the Acolytes.

As expected Pietro zipped down the stairs and ordered everyone to get in the car. "Go, go, go! I will not lose this chance! I'm going to become an Acolyte! I refuse to stuff up again!" Most of the Brotherhood began to laugh at what he said. "Alright failure, just tell me where I need to go."Lance grinned, and started the engine on his jeep. Pietro crossed his arms defiantly, "first you need to get the car moving, I may live with you, but that doesn't mean I trust you."

After 3 hours of nonstop directions from someone who was completely clueless the Brotherhood reached the Acolytes base. "Bout time! Last time you give directions... Quicksilver."

Codename time as they all entered the base, using real names was prohibited in most situations. Lance held his hand out towards the door of the base and frowned, "could you get anymore lazy?" he exclaimed, "The door's wide open! A hobo could just walk in there and make himself at home!" Toad hopped over to the door and looked at it carefully, he glanced up, and jumped happily through the open doorway "Consider me a hobo! Let's see what stuff there is to steal!", and disappeared inside. Wanda stepped in curiously and nervously, her powers were great but a sneak attack from Sabertooth might put her in a wheelchair, plus the base was very dark from the outside and looked like it would swallow you if you got to close. Pietro strolled in carelessly; if Magneto wasn't home he had the house to himself... again, "hooray, once again I'm left on my own in the base..." he said sarcastically. Lance looked Pietro up and down like he was crazy, "having a Willy Wonka flash back again are we?" he questioned.

Blob called out the things he saw, because it made him feel less nervous, "metal, metal, TV, metal, seat that's made of metal, extremely uncomfortable, computer that's like three thousand years old, metal, sock, Ace of clubs, metal, door, kitchen, although all of the food is probably metal, guess what! More metal..." He stepped heavily through the rooms he found, he was really not that interested, he knew when the Acolytes got back they would start yelling and fighting and then Pietro would go off and cry to Magneto and then they'd have to play basketball and lose. An endless cycle of sucky-ness.

Toad dug through all of the room's contents, not worrying if he made a mess," the rooms were all so clean already, so they can be cleaned again" he thought. Unfortunately there was nothing worth stealing, Pyro's toys were junk, Gambits cards and coat were worth squat, Masterminds room was empty, Colossus hid everything he owned, and Sabertooth would skin Toad alive if he stole anything. Unsuccessful in the robbery mission Toad left and went to find Lance.

"Where are they? We can't challenge them to a game if they're not here." Lance looked around nonchalantly; this place looked so boring to him. The ground shook each time he took a step, trying to amuse yourself was hard when your friend yelled at you to stop. He just kept walking, shaking the ground even more. "I swear, if you earthquake a hole into the floor, you will be paying for it!" Pietro said through clenched teeth. Lance ignored him and sat down on one of the only chairs that wasn't made of metal and continued to shake the floor. A puff of hot air hit his cheek and he turned around grumpily to tell Toad to scram but was met with someone a bit bigger than Toad. A set of gleaming white teeth were smiling at him, he gulped and stopped shaking the ground. "Hey there, Avalanche. Question one, why are you in my chair? And question two, are you gonna stand up? And finally question three, are you gonna survive long enough to get out of it?"

Lance felt like covering his eyes and pretending it was all a dream. Sabertooth stood over him like a roof, not moving but all the while looking menacing. A growl erupted from the tall man above him and Lance decided to move. Doing his best to wriggle away from the scary mutant he crawled to the edge of the seat and slid off. Rolling across the floor like an idiot wasn't the fastest way to get away, but it was the most convenient. Lance rolled around on the ground like a stranded bug until he hit someone's foot and latched on to it. "Poor little Avalanche scared of the big bad man with bad taste in clothing? Well poor little Avalanche better let go of my foot before I blow his arms off." Wanda eyed Lance angrily, and he loosened his grip. He stood up and Wanda walked towards the front door. "If Sabertooth is back that most likely means all of the Acolytes are back, and that definitely means my beloved twin brother will be begging for something." She walked into the sun and let her eyes adjust to the light, she quickly saw her brother talking to Magneto, but he didn't seem to be begging, "shame..."

"Come on dad! You said!" "I did not say you could walk into my home and start looking through all of my things." "That was Toad! You said we could verse the Acolytes in a basketball game!" "Yes I did, that was before you just decided to walk in and intrude in my life!" "Sorry for being your son! Please can we verse them?" "Fine! But I'm not going to say yes for them, you have to ask!"

No, wait, yes he was, begging as usual. Wanda shook her head disapprovingly, sad, sad twin brother. He jumped in the air happily and ran over to Wanda, "we're gonna play some basketball!" he said excitedly, "All I have to do is ask the Acolytes! They'll say yes! Of course they will!" he ran inside and Wanda followed him slowly.

"No." Gambit said, "We're not going to play a dumb game with you." Pietro's bottom lip trembled, he tightened his fists and looked at Gambit angrily. "You just have to say yes! Say it!" he tried to grab Gambit's coat but missed by half a mile. "You suck," Gambit laughed, "I was sitting in front of you and you missed!" Pietro stomped on the ground irritably. He paced back and forth quickly, soon jogging in circles and then sprinting around the room. Gambit yelled at him to stop but he kept getting faster, "stubborn brat," Gambit growled. Colossus walked in curiously, to see what all the noise was about, instead of an explanation he was hit full force by a gust of wind, "It's not every day that a tornado starts up in your living room." He said while turning into metal, "this may be a rare occurrence but I'd rather be allowed to walk freely in my home, than to be blown against a wall." He held his hand out and waited for about a second. There was a clanging sound and Pietro collapsed on the floor. Wanda snickered, and helped him up, "if your head wasn't so hard that probably could have killed you, it's too bad really."

After a laugh, Gambit began to reconsider not playing the Brotherhood. If you can hit their fastest member in the head while he's running, that must be a sign. He coughed to get everyone's attention but ended up almost choking to death. Pietro tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for an answer. Blob looked at Pietro's foot and sat further back in his seat, he was Wanda's twin but sometimes they were just too alike. After lots of coughing and patting on the back Gambit sat upright and smiled, "very sorry to keep you waiting," he said grimly, he'd made his choice, he just needed to phrase it perfectly, " After much deliberation, I think it's time we took to the court and versed, mutant to mutant, Acolytes to Brotherhood, winners against losers. No offence."

Lance rolled his eyes, and Pietro grinned. The game was to begin tomorrow, because the Brotherhood had practised so much already and whenever someone said basketball Pyro would tilt his head to the side curiously.

"Is basketball sorta like cricket? I can play cricket! It's easy. But basketball may be a bit harder." Mastermind clutched his head miserably and Sabertooth looked at the maniac oddly. "You mean you've never played basketball? You have got to be kidding! Pipsqueak! Honestly." Sabertooth tapped Pyro on the head, and Pyro shrugged his shoulders, "I like fire, not sports."

The training began, they practised for as long as possible, they passed and dribbled, but not all of them were so enthusiastic about training. "Mastermind! Jason! Please train, you're not very good and you need to practice!" Pyro shouted, "Please!" Mastermind glared at Pyro, "speak for yourself! I do not need practice, because I rule!" he leaned against the wall like a gangster, and Colossus wondered if he'd ever been one. The training kept going until Sabertooth accidently threw the ball at Colossus' head a few times. Gambit burst into laughter and Pyro chuckled unsurely. They all went to bed, but Mastermind stayed up till much later, practising on his own. Only because if he stuffed up he knew the Acolytes would never let him forget it.

**Day of the game!**

"wakie wakie! Rise and shine! Early bird catches the worm!" "Say another metaphor like that and you're toast." "What? Oh that one was pretty gross wasn't it...?" Pyro jumped off the bed and landed on the floor. He flipped around and shook Sabertooth from side to side, he ducked as a hand tried to hit him in the face and just kept shaking. "I can do this all day, you know I can, I did just have breakfast by the way!" another hand tried to concuss him. "shake, shake, shaky, shake, shake!" he sung, a pillow went over his victims head, "now Sabertooth y'know that's cheating!" he pulled the pillow away and got prepared to start shaking Sabertooth again, when he saw the man roll over and face him he froze, "you like those arms don't you?" Pyro looked at them, nodded, and then looked back a Sabertooth, "well I suggest you stop touching me, or those beloved arms of yours will have to go." Pyro scuttled out of the room, and down the hall. Sabertooth lay down quietly, trying to enjoy the peace, but sat up slowly and sighed, "I'm not falling back asleep."

Colossus walked out of his room quietly, so he didn't wake anyone up. But as an orange flash went past his slowly awakening eyes he began to feel as though his idea of personal comfort was going down the drain. He made his way to the kitchen and peaked around the corner in case Gambit threw a flaming card at him again. Nothing happened so he bravely stepped into the open space. Nothing was out of the ordinary, everything seemed intact, Pyro mustn't have been awake for very long. He made breakfast and sat at the metal table to eat. Metal, could anyone really hate a word? Or was it the actual thing that Colossus hated? Anything to do with metal he hated. His power was to become metal, not that he hated that, but it bugged him. Metal was all he ever saw these days, on the walls, floor, furniture, everywhere. "Pyro it's time for your cartoons I think… are you going to put them on?" Colossus asked, he really wish he hadn't but something made him do it. Pyro was like the little brother he never wanted and still doesn't. "Yes, thanks a bunch mate! Oh yes! I can't miss this one! The plot thickens!" Colossus shook his head and left, most likely Pyro had no clue what "the plot thickens" actually meant, or if he did, in very little detail. Living in a dysfunctional household with five other men was not the perfect lifestyle choice Colossus was hoping for. Living in Russia, that would have been a major improvement to right now, but if he left, Pyro would probably never forgive him and Magneto would just find him and take him back. A fabulous life, and it was about to get even better.

Gambit stood and stretched until he heard his joints pop. "That really hurt, and now it feels better." He sighed. Talking to yourself was the only way you stayed sane in the base. It may make you look crazy, but it was a feeling of security that made anyone keep doing it. Gambit changed into his normal outfit and walked towards the kitchen to have breakfast. There was an explosion, a cartoony voice, and then a laugh as he walked past the living room. "Great, six o'clock in the morning and he's already watching that crap," Gambit grumbled, "hopefully someone worth talking to is awake." The kitchen came into view and Gambit sped up his walking, "please someone be in there…" He reached the kitchen and almost leapt in, Colossus was walking around looking at things, not really that amazing but amusing none the less. Gambit shrugged, whatever Colossus did was his business, and at that moment whatever Colossus was doing interested Gambit. "Hello, Tin man, good morning." Colossus looked up blinked and then looked back down at the seat he was surveying. Gambit frowned, "hello Gambit, good morning to you to, I'm just over here being a loner." He mimicked, Colossus tried his best to ignore him, but Gambit wanted to see how far he could go before Tin can man charged. He ate extra loudly and dropped bowls and pots on the ground, the sound was unimaginably loud and Gambit noticed Colossus cringe. But he wasn't done yet, maybe an explosion would help tip Colossus over the edge. Gambit picked up a bowl and tiptoed over to Colossus, bless his thieving skills. The bowl began to glow as he held it right next to the tin man's head. He let it go but the large "bang" sound he was expecting didn't go off. "Strange" Gambit looked at his hand and then his other one, "don't tell me there's a glitch." Of course there wasn't a glitch it was more like a large metal hand clutching the recently destroyed bowl. Colossus stood very still and held his hand in a fist; he turned his head to look at Gambit and tightened his grip, "ouch..."

Magneto awoke to the sound of tapping at his door, he opened it and looked down to see Mastermind on his hands and knees poking the door with a little stick. "About time you woke up Magneto, I was trying to do the loudest Morse code possible but its hard when I don't actually know how to." Magneto looked at him oddly, "there better be a good accuse, as to why you woke me up, Morse code practising isn't a good one by the way." Mastermind pointed down the hall, "I thought you might like to know that your television just blew up and the fire is making strange shapes."

"Pyro!" Magneto burst into the living room and glared angrily at the Australian menace. Pyro's eyes popped out of his head, as he began to panic. "It wasn't me! Gambit made me do it! Please don't be angry!" he whined, "It was an accident! No one told me the TV was so breakable! I wouldn't have kicked it, if I had known!" Magneto shook his head hopelessly, Pyro kicked the TV, blew it up, and then played with the flames. "Bad boy, John." It felt like he was talking to a puppy, that could burn things instead of chew them. "Very bad, all privileges banned until you can get a new television." Pyro moaned, and waved his arms around his waist like a two year old that could be less interested. He sulkily walked out and towards his room, "I still get to play basketball right?" he called put from behind his door, "maybe" Magneto replied coldly. Pyro slammed his door and groaned.

**Three long hours later**

"Time to leave!" Gambit yelled the garage, "last one here's a Sabertooth, 'cause he's always last!" Sabertooth dove into the front seat and smirked, "not today nitwit."

Once just about everyone was in the car they were right to leave, all they needed was Pyro to get his butt into gear. Gambit waited, but his patience was running thin, "Hurry up! What's taking so long?" he asked, "has he gone to the toilet again?" Mastermind pulled a face and held the sides of his head to concentrate, "worse," he said, "he's stuck in his room."

"Help! My door won't open! I have nothing to burn it down with! I'm gonna ram it! Eh... oof! Owwwww..." Gambit rested his head against the door to listen, and another crash shook the door's frame. He pulled away and got ready to blow it up, but Magneto screamed at him to forget it. "I just grounded Pyro for setting something on fire, you blowing things up will not help!"Colossus tried to pull the door open but he ripped the handle off instead. "Pyro!" Gambit yelled towards the door, "think about it, use your head! No, wait! Don't USE your head, try throwing something at the door instead!" a little squeak was heard and Gambit groaned, "a fluffy toy will not break down your door! Try something harder!" several minutes passed and still the door wouldn't open. All the Acolytes rested and leaned against walls waiting for something to happen, but nothing did. Magneto told Pyro his was un-grounded but that didn't seem to help one bit. It was getting close to an hour and still the door wasn't opening, maybe the Pyro maniac had concussed himself while he was head butting the door. "Unlikely" Gambit thought, he was hard headed enough to survive a Simpsons marathon, he could surely survive a door. "Peoples? Have you deserted me yet?" a small voice whimpered on the other side of the door, "I really hope not..." Colossus patted the door lightly, "no Pyro we are still here, waiting." "Oh good! 'Cause I got an idea! It's not that crazy either!" Pyro hit his door happily, and it caught the attention of everyone else. "Mags can't open the door because it's completely jammed! We just need to find what's stuck in there and pull it out!" Sabertooth growled angrily "we've already tried that! We can't find anything! Ya' dope!" "Touchy, touchy, hehe, don't need to lash out!" Pyro giggled, Sabertooth roared defiantly and bashed at the door, "I will smash you to a pulp you little spoilt brat! I'm not touchy!" he hit the door and clawed at it furiously, the Acolytes watched in awe as he destroyed the door completely and lunged for Pyro. "awwww! Sabey wants a hug!" Pyro opened his arms and grinned, "Come on Sabey! Hugs all round!"

After a mauled Pyro managed to heave himself off of the ground, he was dragged to the car and pushed in. "I can't feel my legs... and I'm thirsty..." he complained, as the car took off, "I'm not happy with my life and I need friends. Life's hard, deal with it." Mastermind crossed his arms and leant back in his chair. Pyro sulked, "Why do you hate me! I've never done anything mean to you! So I lied, I have, but I made up for it!" Mastermind stuck his tongue out and turned his back to everyone in the car.

With the brotherhood

"what's taking them so long! Did Gambit twist his ankle and start sobbing again?" Pietro asked suddenly. Freddy had begun to doze off and jumped as he was awakened. He rubbed his head and yawned, "Pietro, maybe they're not coming at all," he slightly pondered to himself aloud, "what if we were tricked into coming?" Pietro stood very still on the spot and clenched his fists, "if we have been tricked I swear I am going to destroy my father, one little teensy bit of metal at a time..."

"And they say I'm crazy," Wanda sighed.

A car horn beeped and the brotherhood all looked up together, the strange vehicle swerved and turned uncontrollably until stopping in front of all of them. Five out of the six Acolytes exited the car looking rather rattled while the last one pounced out excitedly. "We went through six red lights and a stop sign to get here! And then I beeped the horn! Beep, beep, BEEEEEP!" screamed an over-excited flamethrower. Colossus covered his mouth and held him tight, he wasn't one for too much violence but if he had to break one of Pyro's legs to shut him up he would.

Lance scowled at them all and knocked the ground out from underneath them with an earthquake, a girly scream escaped Gambit's mouth but he clamped him mouth shut before he got any louder.

"What took ya so long? I was getting hungry and dehydrated, but you just had to take you sweet time to get here." Lance said angrily, "are we gonna start or not? My foot is starting to hurt."

Magneto floated over to them and signalled for his Acolytes to come, they followed obediantly and smirked at the brotherhood. Gambit on the other hand flailed on the ground helplessly as the ground underneath him continued to quake.

"The rules go as follows. No kicking the ball, No blowing up the court, No fighting opponents, No biting anyone, No arguing with the referee and this is a mutant game, so if it doesn't create a lawsuit or a problem you can do it." Magneto finished and paused for affect. Pietro faked a cough to get attention but was ignored. And Wanda vexed Lance to stop the shaking ground.

**The game starts.**

Each mutant stood around on the court calmly, no one wanted to get to close to Sabertooth or Blob when the ball was thrown in the air, for fear that they might be clawed to death or sat on. Magneto yelled go and tossed the ball into the air then ran for it.

"For an old guy ya sure run fast!" Screamed an unthinking Mr Alvers, "Maybe you should take Pietro's place!" Pietro clearly sizzled, underneath his unchanged expression, maybe he really would create a tornado big enough to shoot Avalanche to the moon. But for now he would just have to seethe.

Blob and Sabertooth battled for the ball until the big cat latched onto it. He chucked it towards Pyro but it simply flew past the maniac.

"What is your problem!" Sabertooth roared, "I passed it straight to you!" Pyro wimpered and stood up, "You passed it to me and I dove out of the way!" He said nervously, "It was thrown at me faster than a comet!" Sabertooth groaned and turned back to Blob, "You're ball fatty."

The game continued like that for a while, with Pyro diving out of the way instead of catching and Gambit yelling at Colossus to run faster. The broterhood's training payed off and they were winning by miles. Making the Acolytes very nervous.

"They're winning, how can they be winning? We always win against them! We're way older than them!" Colossus whispered quickly, causing Gambit to huff. "They are just kids! We can not lose, imagine what the X-men would think!" All the Acolytes exchanged worried glances. "We have to cheat, Gambit you know how to cheat at everything! Tell us what we need to do!" Gambit's eyes widened and his eyebrows furrowed, "No pressure or anything. But I have no idea how we could cheat, I'm a gambling man, not a sports addict." He tried to look honest but his team just kept looking at him hopefully, "Fine, just try not to kill them ok?"

The once fun safe game was turning into world war lll. With mutant powers being used every second Magneto sat down and watched instead of refereeing. There were screams and yells and a bungy jumping toad, even Mastermind had corrupted a few minds breifly. The basketball game had been lost with everyone's insanity. The scores were evening out and Quicksilver had really started to run fast, hopping from side to side whenever he tried to stay in one spot. 56 to 49 not that close but at the speed of the game it would be very hard to keep that distance. Wanda noticed her brothers fidgeting and tried to ask him what was wrong. He looked at her quickly and got down onto the ground grasping his hands together so that he looked like he was begging. "Wanda! Sis! I'm you're twin brother right? Of course! So I need a favour!" Wanda looked him up and down not saying a word, "I'm gonna pretend you said you'd help me! All you gotta do is destroy the ball! Break it, pop it, implode it, just get rid of it!" Wanda frowned at her twin, "Why would I wanna do that?" She questioned suspiciously, "That would end the game." Quicksilver nodded enthusiastically, "That's the idea!"

One minute Pyro had been holding the ball safely in his arms and then it deflated. Pyro gasped and threw the ball onto the ground. "I didn't touch it! It wasn't me!" He screamed. Magneto looked up surprised that the game was over. "You're done? Come on Acolytes, time to go, I'm missing Seinfeild."

Quicksilver waved his finger in front of him and shook his head. "Actually dad, the Brotherhood won." Magneto froze in the air; his son was making it up! Of course he was! The Acolytes couldn't have lost.

But they had and all of them were depressed. Pyro latched onto Magneto and started crying. While the others hung their heads. "Don't go Bucket head! I can't survive without you! I've got nowhere to go! Except home... but I don't like it there!" Pyro dragged his legs on the ground as Magneto tried to pull away. "You can't leave me!" "I'm not going to Pyro, you can come to." Magneto reluctantly told the fully grown man hanging onto him. "Just let go before you rip my cape." Pyro bounced into the air happily. While Mastermind had an idea, "All Acolytes go to the car, all brotherhood... get ready." Every Acolyte scrambled into their moving piece of junk while Mastermind began to concentrate hard. Wanda tried to vex him before he could start messing with anyone's mind but she was too late. A world of happiness appeared around her, little kids running around and playing and proud parents watching them from afar. The one thing Wanda had never been able to truly feel as a child.

The Acolytes all laughed as they drove away. The Acolytes are unbeatable, as far as anybody knows..

Finished! There! R&R please! But only if you want to!


End file.
